


Whether Near or Far

by MrSandman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Sorry, Possibly Pre-Slash, So much death, Steve Feels Things, Steve Rogers Feels, although this stucky never got a chance to become slash, author is incredible at tagging, bucky's death, bucky's death rewritten, forgive me for this, i'm only hurting myself now, rated teen and up for the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandman/pseuds/MrSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him there, lying in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether Near or Far

**Author's Note:**

> I was horribly inspired and started writing this way before Christmas last year, and left it to gather dust on my computer. But now, friends, here is my first (posted) completed fic! Unbeta-ed, though, so any and all mistakes are mine. The title is from The End Of All Things by Panic! at the Disco, because I'm trash who doesn't come up with my own titles, and also because I listened to the song while giving this a final read-over, and felt that it just... Went with the fic, I guess. The lyrics, the sad violins...
> 
> Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own any of these characters. The plot and only the plot is mine. Also I'm not making any money from this - only for fun folks!

They found him there, lying in the snow. It had taken hours of scouring the snowy, rocky terrain, but it had paid off. His lips were blue with cold, but there was still a little life left in him.

 

"Bucky." Steve wasn't even ashamed at the tears of thankfulness silently pouring down his cheeks. "Oh, Bucky. Thank god we found you."

 

"Won't do me much good." The soldier's voice was weak, and Steve knelt down and leaned in, struggling to hear him.

 

"What d'you mean?" It was only then that Steve noticed all the blood. "Oh, Bucky."

 

"Guess I must've landed on some rocks or something." Bucky coughed, squirmed a little, before grimacing in pain and lying still. So still that Steve would've thought he was gone, except for the rise and fall of his chest with every shallow breath, and his piercing gaze fixed on Steve.

 

"There must be something we can do. Guys, help me!" Steve turned to get up and get his men, but Bucky used the last of his strength to grab the front of the super-soldier's uniform and swing him round, so the two old friends were face to face.

 

"Nothin' you can do, Steve." His breathing was laboured now, his sentences a little more clipped, and shorter.

 

Steve inhaled sharply. "I - we can get you to a field hospital, surely someone can do something. I'll carry you if I have to, even though god knows you way a ton-"

 

"Oh Steve. Always trying to help." Was Steve imagining it, or was Bucky's voice a little breathier, a little fainter? "There's nothing you can do, Steve. Just sorry it had to be this way. Would've liked to marry some pretty girl, have a couple kids, couple grandkids, grow old on a front porch in the sun somewhere-"

 

"Don't." Steve felt his eyes moisten again. "Don't, Bucky. We'll - we'll get you some help." But he was losing hope, fast.

 

"It's no use, Cap. He's too far gone. We'll just..." The soldier who had walked over to the two men patted Steve on the shoulder, before saluting to both and gathering the rest of Steve's team together. They all trailed slowly away, heads hanging low. The loss of Bucky would weigh on all of them; he was the best of Steve's men, that they all agreed.

 

When it was just the two of them, Steve exhaled raggedly, trying to pull himself together.

 

"What am I going to do with you, eh Bucky?" Steve gently shifted his old friend, trying not to cause him unnecessary pain, until his head and the top of his torso were laid across Steve's lap.

 

"Steve." Bucky's eyelids were drooping now, the blood loss taking its toll.

 

"No, Bucky, stay with me pal. Stay with me." Steve sniffed hard. He just couldn't imagine a world without Bucky, quite frankly. The thought was so dark, so empty, that he couldn't bear it.

 

"Please don't leave me Bucky. Please. Just... Hang on a little while longer. We can - I can fix you." But he knew it was hopeless. And the tears fell freely once more.

 

Bucky mustered as much strength as he could, and swung a leaden arm up to wipe away Steve's tears. "Don't worry about it, Steve. At least where I'm going this damn war is over." Bucky smiled slightly, only one corner of his mouth managing to quirk upwards. "And I hear the girls are great sports." Even the righteous Captain America smiled at that.

 

"I..." Steve had a thousand things he wanted to say, but he just couldn't make the words take shape in his mouth. All those years they spent; perhaps growing apart a little, yes, but ultimately they were two branches of the same tree, forever growing and changing together, reaching for the light. These were memories, emotions that just couldn't be put into words.

 

"Well y'know what? I'll wait for you, Steve, wherever I end up. I'll wait for you to join me. Just... Don't make it too soon, okay?"

 

Bucky let his hand fall to the snow, and Steve scrambled to grab it, to cling to it like a lifeline, as though if he let go he would go on tumbling into a great abyss of darkness without his best friend in all the world. And Bucky's eyes closed gently, and his breathing became shallower, and eventually the perpetual rise and fall of his chest ceased.

 

"Bye, Bucky."

 

And there in the snow Steve remained until way past sunset, cradling the best and the truest friend he had ever known in his arms with tears rolling down his face, even though Bucky hadn't taken a breath for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for rewriting one of the most painful scenes from The First Avenger. Please don't hurt me.
> 
> If you guys want to send me prompts/requests/headcanons (and want to receive virtual cookies and eternal friendship in return), come hit me up at kingisdead.tumblr.com :)
> 
> (((Also comments, kudos, constructive criticism etc. are all very much appreciated.)))


End file.
